Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a depth sensing apparatus with self-calibration and a self-calibration method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, today's depth sensing apparatus has been able to obtain and store three-dimensional (3D) information of objects and environment. In collaboration with different post-processing algorithms, the 3D information can be further applied to 3D modelling, motion recognition, etc.
The depth sensing apparatus based on stereo vision requires accurate apparatus information to calculate depth information. Therefore, before the official start of use, the depth sensing apparatus is required to be calibrated to obtain the accurate apparatus information. For example, a conventional calibration method is to use an external calibration mechanism to assist obtaining the apparatus information. On the other hand, the depth sensing apparatus may also analyse information of feature points of images captured in different viewing angles to obtain the apparatus information.
Generally, a calibration effect achieved through a specific calibration mechanism is preferred, though non-professionals are not easy to obtain the aforementioned calibration mechanism, and are lack of related operation training. Therefore, once the depth sensing apparatus sustains a temperature variation, an external force impact, shock, etc., to cause distortion of the depth information, the depth sensing apparatus generally has to be sent back to the manufacturer for calibration, which is rather inconvenient in application. Therefore, how to effectively calibrate the depth sensing apparatus is still a target pursued by related technicians of the field.